


i just want to be with you

by egnlotsc



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Royalty, Short & Sweet, annabeth misses percy, he surprises her :), inspired by the princess switch and the selection, piper is the best, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnlotsc/pseuds/egnlotsc
Summary: "Piper dragged Annabeth into the room, sashaying over to the walk-in closet that was the size of Annabeth's old apartment back in New York. She shuffled through the articles of clothing before emerging carrying a pile of clothes. "Get changed. We're going incognito," Piper winked."Percabeth Royalty AU inspired by The Princess Switch in which Piper helps Annabeth to get her mind off of Percy's absence and fit into her new lifestyle as a Princess-or the one where Annabeth may have been thrown into a new world but with a little help from her best friend and the love of her life, things may turn out better than she had ever hoped
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	i just want to be with you

"Annabeth!" The voice calling her name jerked Annabeth out of her thoughts, causing her to turn around to greet Piper's smiling face. Annabeth grinned at the sight of the visiting princess from the other kingdom, who doubled as her best friend. "Hey, Pipes," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl. "Look at you, Anna! You look positively regal," Piper gushed, fiddling with the tiara perched in Annabeth's hair. She smiled, biting her lip between her teeth. Despite have been a princess for close to two years, she still felt as if she didn't fully belong. It wasn't everyday a commoner such as her gained a brand new title and role in a faraway kingdom. 

Piper gripped Annabeth's hand, pulling her through the palace's gardens while gushing about her recent vacation with Prince Jason, but Annabeth was only half-listening. Her mind was focused on Percy's departure for the Americas two weeks prior. She knew his duties as a prince were numerous and never ending, but it didn't change the worry twisting its way around her heart. As they entered one of the palace's countless corridors, Annabeth couldn't help but twist her wedding rings in worry, a nervous habit she had picked up the first time she had been left alone in the palace after their marriage. Piper noticed immediately, gripping Annabeth's hand tighter forcing her to look up at her friend. 

"Anna, Percy knows what he's doing. He's going to be fine." Annabeth nodded reluctantly, trying to convince herself that it would be okay. It was advantageous to have a royal friend who knew exactly what it was like to be married to someone who was never around. "But, what if..." Annabeth trailed off, not allowing herself to finish the thought. Piper caught her gaze, her eyes narrowed in determination. "We're going to get your mind off of this. I know just the thing!" Annabeth laughed, rolling her eyes. Piper's enthusiasm was unmatched. 

Annabeth followed Piper as she prattled off the plans for the day. "First, we're going to get our nails done. My cuticles are embarrassing. Next, we're going shopping! Mama needs a new dress and those new Louis Vuitton shoes." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I live in a castle. I'm sure we can find adequate clothing here." Piper tsked at her, shaking her head. "Aren't you sick of roaming these halls everyday? We need to get some fresh air, see the sights." Annabeth sighed, relenting. 

"Alright, but I'm sure Marcus isn't going to be happy." Piper rolled her eyes. "Your head guard needs to loosen up. This will be good for him." Annabeth shared a conspiratorial smile with Piper. Ever since the day she met the guard assigned to protect her, Annabeth knew she had to do something to loosen up his stiff façade. By that time, Piper had reached Annabeth and Percy's room, where Marcus stood stiff as ever on one side of the doorway. Percy's guard, Carter, stood on the other. He smiled at Piper and Annabeth. Piper giggled. "Why'd you get the mean one, Anna?" Annabeth elbowed Piper in the side. "Stop it, Pipes. It's his job," she giggled. 

Marcus held the door open for the girls, and Piper dragged Annabeth into the room, sashaying over to the walk-in closet that was the size of Annabeth's old apartment back in New York. She shuffled through the articles of clothing before emerging carrying a pile of clothes. Annabeth eyed the shirt Piper held up, immediately noticing it was one of Percy's. Piper then shoved a pair of plain black leggings that Annabeth must have brought when she moved in followed by some white sneakers towards Annabeth. "Get changed. We're going incognito," Piper winked. Annabeth laughed. "You know that's not possible right?" She motioned towards Marcus and Carter. 

"We can force them to stay fifty feet away from us at all times. As long as we wear sunglasses and scarves, we'll be fine!" Annabeth couldn't help but join in on Piper's excitement. She was sick of moping around the house - palace, she means. "Alright, Pipes. Let's do this."

***

Piper groaned dramatically as they made their way towards the mall's food court, throwing glances over her shoulder. "Why can't they pretend they don't know us? Maybe hide in the shadows?" Annabeth eyed her friend. "You know they can't do that, Pipes. They're kind of legally obligated to stay near us at all times." Piper shot Marcus and Carter another glare before clearing her throat. "Oh, well. Look at us complaining about being royal." Annabeth laughed, linking her arm through Piper's as they stepped up to one of the counters lining the court. 

Annabeth scanned the menu before settling on a burrito. She grinned to herself. When was the last time she had a burrito? It sure beat the endless steak dinners she had to endure at the palace. Sure, the food was phenomenal, but it never changed. Piper lowered her sunglasses, winking at the teenage boy behind the counter. "I'll have two tacos. Anna, what do you want?" She shot a placating smile at the teen who looked slightly spooked. Piper had a way of flirting with anything that moved, a fact Jason wasn't a fan of. 

"I'll take a beef burrito," she replied to Piper's question, waving off Piper's credit card and sliding hers across instead. "Let me get it this time," she whispered to Piper who hip-bumped her in return. The boy nodded, handing the card back to Annabeth with a slightly perplexed expression, one Annabeth had grown used to. Despite her and Piper's best efforts to disguise themselves, they both came off as too regal to be common. Annabeth grinned at the kid, lowering her sunglasses in a similar fashion to how Piper had moments before. 

The teen's face paled slightly as he realized who Annabeth was, his hand shaky as he handed the bag of food to her. "Y-your highness-" Annabeth cut him off. "It's Annabeth. Thank you, Max," she replied, reading off of his nametag. He blushed, shooting her a grateful smile. Piper looped her arm through Annabeth's and pulled her to the table, digging into the bag like a ravenous cat. "Mmmm," she exclaimed as she bit into her taco, the sauce dripping off of her chin and onto the blue shirt she was wearing. Annabeth laughed, devouring her own burrito as Piper began regaling tales of Jason's many mishaps on their vacation. 

It felt so normal that Annabeth found it almost possible to forget about the two guards sitting at the table behind her, their arms crossed over their chests as they relentlessly watched the two princesses. She squeezed Piper's hand over the table in a silent thank you for helping her to momentarily forget her husband's absence. 

***

Piper wrapped Annabeth in a tight hug, seeming to forget they would see each other the next morning for breakfast. "I have to head to bed. Jason hasn't stopped texting me since we got back." She explained with a roll of her eyes, holding a hand to her mouth as she leaned towards Annabeth. "He's kind of clingy." Annabeth giggled, waving goodbye to Piper as she retreated back to her empty bedroom. As she sat on the silky sheets, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night without Percy. 

She quickly changed into a plain t-shirt and the simplest pair of shorts she owned - which of course were designer. Nodding at Marcus, she slipped out of the door and made her way to the kitchen, where the entrance to the greenhouse was located. The moment she laid eyes on her flowers, she calmed down instantly. Before she met Percy and married him, she had owned a moderately successful floral shop in downtown Manhattan. Floristry had been her passion since she was little - her fondest memories included gardening with her mom before she passed. 

Annabeth gently ran her hand over her patch of Dahlias, her fingers grazing the soft pink petals. Annabeth kneeled down next to the pot, pouring water from her gardening can over them and watching as it soaked into the dirt. She then moved on to her other flowers - rows of roses, snapdragons, and chrysanthemums. As each flower was watered, she found herself pondering her husband's absence despite her best efforts to purge the thought from her mind. She knew when she married Percy he would be gone often, but she hadn't accounted for the loneliness that would accompany it. 

She lived in a castle, for goodness sake's. She shouldn't be lonely, yet she was. She longed to feel his arms around her, to kiss him, to hear his voice. She could feel a tear slipping down her cheek, but she simply wiped it away, gently touching the flower in front of her. Suddenly, a noise behind her caused her to jump slightly as a familiar chuckle filled the silence. 

"I knew I'd find you here, Wise Girl," Percy said. Annabeth was so shocked, she remained in her position for a moment before slowly turning around and coming face to face with the love of her life. His messy raven hair fell into his sparking green eyes as he grinned that troublemaker smirk she had fallen for the moment they met. His light green t-shirt and jeans didn't seem princely, but they didn't fail to make Annabeth weak in the knees. 

"Perce?" she whispered, afraid her mind was playing tricks on her. The look of adoration on his face warmed her cheeks as he stepped towards her. "The meeting with the Prime Minister ended quicker than expected. He told me to come home, and I did." Her eyes welled with tears of excitement as she launched herself into his strong arms. Percy chuckled lowly in her ear, pulling back to look her in the face. He brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, the pad of his thumb swiping away a tear that had trickled down her cheek.

"I missed you so much, Beth," he whispered before capturing her lips in his. She whimpered at the feeling, wrapping her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist. He walked them forward until her back hit the wall of the greenhouse, his hand reaching up to tangle in her curls. His familiar oceanic scent was intoxicating, overpowering her senses as he kissed her breathless. She finally pulled away to suck in a breath of air, smiling up at her husband. "I missed you too, Perce. More than you know." 

He wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her out of the greenhouse and back through the palace corridors. With Percy's jeans and her t-shirt, the royal couple looked out of place in the lush palace, but as the maids scurried about, bowing when they came across Percy and Annabeth, she knew she was important. Not only to Percy, but to the whole kingdom. 

When they reached the door to their bedroom, Percy nodded at Marcus and Carter before shutting the door behind them. He grinned at Annabeth, causing her stomach to fill with butterflies as she watched him retreat to the bathroom. She had already prepared for bed before she left for the greenhouse, so she changed into the silk pajama set Percy had given her that Christmas and waited on the bed, scrolling through her phone to pass the time. When the bathroom door opened, she glanced up and a blush spread across her cheeks. 

Percy had a t-shirt slung over his shoulders, sporting a pair of gym shorts as he made his way to the bed. He smirked as he caught her gaze lingering on him before pulling on the t-shirt and sliding onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist and pulled her down into his chest, causing her to squeal as the phone in her hands landed on the other side of the bed. She snuggled into his chest, glancing up at him to see him already staring down at her, the look on his face one of pure love. 

"You are my reason for coming home, Beth," he whispered, causing her to smile softly as she ran her finger over the wedding band on his finger. "I love you, Perce," she whispered, enjoying the way his arms tightened around her as he pulled her closer and kissed her harder than ever. She smiled against his lips before pulling back and laying her head on his chest. She fell asleep to his whispered "I love you" and the muffled sounds of the kingdom below them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't obvious already, this AU is inspired by The Princess Switch on Netflix and the Selection series by Kiera Cass! I absolutely love royalty and I thought that this would a perfect opportunity to use Percabeth. 
> 
> I decided to make Annabeth a florist because I think it fits her pretty well, and ofc Percy is a prince!
> 
> Once again I apologize for my absence, writing is hard to fit into my busy schedule but I will try my best. Thank you for the overwhelming support!
> 
> See you next time :)


End file.
